List of Autobots
---- Image:Autobot small.jpg|right|200px|thumb|Autobot Insignia]] This is a list of known Autobots]] from Transformers]]. The alternate modes of Autobots are usually cars, trucks and various other ground-based civilian vehicles. ''The Transformers'' (Generation 1) Primes * Prime (Transformers)|Primon]] * Prime (Transformers)|Prima]] * Prime (Transformers)|Prime Nova]] (Marvel) * Sentinel Prime]]– Cybertronian Truck * Optimus Prime]]– Freightliner Trucks|Freightliner FL86]] Cab over|COE]] Semi-trailer truck]] (reformatted from Orion Pax]]) * Rodimus|Rodimus Prime]]– ''Cybertronian RV (reformatted from Hot Rod (Transformers)|Hot Rod]]) ;Dreamwave Productions]] * Guardian Prime]] * Alpha Prime]] * Original thirteen Transformers]] ; IDW Publishing]] * Nova Prime]]/Nemesis Prime]] * Zeta Prime]] * Nominus Prime]] Cars * Bluestreak (Transformers)|Bluestreak]]– Nissan Fairlady Z|Nissan 280ZX Turbo]] (Later referred to as "Silverstreak" for trademark reasons.) * Hound (Transformers)|Hound]]– Mitsubishi Jeep|Mitsubishi J59]] (Later referred to as "Autobot Hound" for trademark reasons.) * Ironhide]]– Nissan Vanette|Nissan C20 Vanette]] * Jazz (Transformers)|Jazz]]– Martini Racing]] Porsche 935]] (Later referred to as "Autobot Jazz" or "Meister" for trademark reasons.) * Mirage (Transformers)|Mirage]]– Ligier JS11]] Racer * Prowl (Transformers)|Prowl]]– Nissan 280ZX]] Police Car]] * Ratchet (Transformers)|Ratchet]]– Nissan C20 Vanette Ambulance]] (Later referred to as "Autobot Ratchet" for trademark reasons.) * Sideswipe (Transformers)|Sideswipe]]– Lamborghini Countach]] LP500-2 (Later referred to as "Side Swipe" for trademark reasons.) * Sunstreaker]]– Supercharged Lamborghini Countach]] LP500S * Trailbreaker]]– Toyota Hilux]] 4WD camper truck (Later referred to as "Trailcutter" for trademark reasons.) * Wheeljack]]– Lancia Stratos]] Turbo * Grapple (Transformers)|Grapple]]– Mitsubishi Fuso Truck and Bus Corporation|Mitsubishi Fuso]] Crane (machine)#Truck-mounted crane|Crane Truck]] (Later referred to as "Autobot Grapple" for trademark reasons.) * Hoist (Transformers)|Hoist]]– Toyota Hilux Tow Truck * Inferno (Transformers)|Inferno]]– Mitsubishi Fuso Pumper truck|Fire Truck]] * Red Alert (Transformers)|Red Alert]]– Fire Chief-styled Lamborghini Countach * Skids (Transformers)|Skids]]– Honda City#First generation (1981–1986)|Honda City Turbo]] (Later referred to as "Autobot Skids" for trademark reasons.) * Smokescreen (Transformers)|Smokescreen]]– Racing-modified Nissan 280ZX-R * Tracks (Transformers)|Tracks]]– Chevrolet Corvette C3]] (Later referred to as "Autobot Tracks" or "Turbo Tracks" for trademark reasons.) * Hot Rod (Transformers)|Hot Rod]]– Cybertronian Muscle Car]] / Cybertronian Truck (as Rodimus Prime) (Later referred to as "Rodimus (Major)" for trademark reasons.) * Kup (Transformers)|Kup]]– Cybertronian Pickup Truck (Later referred to as "Sergeant Kup" for trademark reasons.) * Blurr]]– Cybertronian Hovercar Mini-Vehicles * Bumblebee (Transformers)|Bumblebee]]- Volkswagen Beetle]] * Brawn (Transformers)|Brawn]]– Land Rover Defender]] (offline) * Bumper (Transformers)|Bumper]]- Mazda Familia]] 1500XG (aka Bumblejumper) * Cliffjumper]]– Porsche 924]] Turbo * Huffer (Transformers)|Huffer]]– Cab-Over-Engine Semi Truck Cab (offline) * Gears (Transformers)|Gears]]– 4x4 Pickup (with off-roading lights over the roof) * Windcharger]]– Pontiac Firebird|Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am]] (offline) * Beachcomber (Transformers)|Beachcomber]]– Dune buggy]] * Cosmos (Transformers)|Cosmos]]– UFO]] * Powerglide (Transformers)|Powerglide]]– A-10 Thunderbolt II]] * Seaspray (Transformers)|Seaspray]]– Hovercraft * Skyhammer (Transformers)|Skyhammer]]- Cybertronian Flying Car * Warpath (Transformers)|Warpath]]– General Motors M551 Sheridan|M551A1 Sheridan ARAAV tank]] * Hubcap (Transformers)|Hubcap]]– Porsche 924]] (retool of Cliffjumper]]) * Outback (Transformers)|Outback]]– Land Rover Defender]] (retool of Brawn (Transformers)|Brawn]], with a more realistic front towing rig. Renamed "Fallback" for trademark reasons.) * Pipes (Transformers)|Pipes]]– Cab-Over-Engine Semi Truck Cab (retool of Huffer (Transformers)|Huffer]].) * Swerve (Transformers)|Swerve]]– 4x4 Pickup (retool of Gears (Transformers)|Gears]]) * Tailgate (Transformers)|Tailgate]]– Pontiac Firebird|Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am]] (retool of Windcharger]]) * Wheelie (Transformers)|Wheelie]]– Cybertronian Car Dinobots * Originals ** Grimlock]] – Tyrannosaurus|Tyrannosaurus rex]] (Leader) ** Slag (Transformers)|Slag]] – Triceratops]] ** Sludge (Transformers)|Sludge]] – Apatosaurus]] (Brontosaurus) ** Snarl (Transformers)|Snarl]] – Stegosaurus]] ** Swoop (Transformers)|Swoop]] – Pteranodon]] Communications * Blaster (Transformers)|Blaster]]– Boombox]] (redeco of Soundwave) ;Mini-cassettes * Steeljaw]]– Lion]] / Microcassette * Eject (Transformers)|Eject]]– Robot / Microcassette]] * Rewind (Transformers)|Rewind]]– (recolor of Eject) * Ramhorn]]– Rhino]] / Microcassette Jump-starters * Twin Twist]] – Drill Tank * Topspin (Transformers)|Topspin]] – Cybertronian Open-Cockpit Aircraft Omnibots]] * Overdrive (Transformers)|Overdrive]] – Ferrari 512 BB]] * Camshaft (Transformers)|Camshaft]] – Mazda RX-7]] * Downshift]] – Toyota Supra]] Deluxe Vehicles * Whirl (Transformers)|Whirl]] – Bell AH-1 Cobra]] * Roadbuster]] – Military "General Purpose" vehicle Triple Changers * Springer (Transformers)|Springer]]– Cybertronian Attack Helicopter / Cybertronian Armored Car (Leader) * Broadside (Transformers)|Broadside]]– Space Jet / Nimitz-class aircraft carrier]] * Sandstorm (Transformers)|Sandstorm]]– Dune Buggy / Sikorsky S-61]] Transport Helicopter Miscellaneous * Alpha Trion]] (Note: Not a Prime Leader) ;Air Guardian * Jetfire|Jetfire/Skyfire]] – Cybertronian carrier Jet (similar to VF-1 Valkyrie]]) ;City Commander * Ultra Magnus]]– Freightliner LLC|Freightliner]] Cab over|COE]] Car Carrier ;Scientist * Perceptor]]– MC-20 Microscope]] / Tank ;Defense Base/Guardian Robots * Omega Supreme]]– Rocket Defense Base – rocket – tank ;Junkions]] * Wreck-Gar]]– Cybertronian "Junk" Motorcycle (Leader) * Nancy (Transformers)|Nancy]] * Junkyard (Transformers)|Junkyard]] and Scrapheap (Transformers)|Scrapheap]] (Also known as "Junkheap" and "Scrap Iron") ;Autobot City]] * Metroplex (Transformers)|Metroplex]]– Robot / mobile battle station / City ** Scamper (Transformers)|Scamper]]– Cybertronian sports car / Robot ** Slammer (Transformers)|Slammer]]– Tank / Tower ** Six-Gun (Transformers)|Six-Gun]]– Tower/Robot ;Lieutenant Commander * Sky Lynx]]– Space Shuttle / Bird / Lynx]] ;Spy * Punch-Counterpunch|Punch]]– Pontiac Fiero]] (Character transformed into a Decepticon named Counterpunch.) ;Six Changer * Quickswitch]]– Jet / Sea Skimmer / Puma / Drill Tank / Assault Gun ;Powerdashers]] Powerdashers are mail order Transformers whose name stood for one of three available molds. * Powerdasher Car * Powerdasher Drill * Powerdasher Jet ;Cartoon series original characters * Beta (Transformers)|Beta]] * Dion (Transformers)|Dion]]– Cybertronian Pickup * Devcon]]– Futuristic Jet (featured in the episode "The Gambler (Transformers episode)|The Gambler]]") * Hauler (Transformers)|Hauler]]– Crane (machine)#Truck-mounted crane|Crane Truck]] ;Marvel Comics original characters * Emirate Xaaron]] (Chairman of the Council of Autobot Elders) * Flame (Transformers)|Flame]]– Cybertronian Fire tank (Renegade Autobot from UK series) * Last Autobot]]– Cybertronian Spacecraft * Scrounge (Transformers)|Scrounge]]– Wheel (Blaster's old friend killed in the comics.) ;IDW Publishing original characters * Drift (Transformers)|Drift]]– Sports Car * Rung (Transformers)|Rung]]- Maintenance Vehicle ;Wreckers (Transformers)|Wreckers]] * Impactor (Transformers)|Impactor]] (Original leader) * Rack'n'Ruin]] Female Autobots]] * Elita One]]– Cybertronian Car (Female Autobot Commander, rebuilt from the damaged Ariel (Transformers)|Ariel]]) * Chromia (Transformers)|Chromia]]– Cybertronian Van * Firestar (Transformers)|Firestar]]– Cybertronian Pickup * Greenlight (Transformers)|Greenlight]]– Formerly nameless; name created for Timelines text story "Flames of Yesterday" * Lancer (Transformers)|Lancer]]– Formerly nameless; name created for Timelines text story "Flames of Yesterday" * Moonracer (Transformers)|Moonracer]]– Cybertronian Car * Arcee]]– Cybertronian Car * Glyph (Transformers)|Glyph]]– Blue Volkswagen]] Beetle * Knout Out (Transformers)|Knout Out]] - Cybertronian Car * Power Raid]] Falcon]] * Silverblast]] Jet Fighter]] Combiner Teams Gestalt (Transformers)|Combiners]] (more commonly known as "Gestalts" by the fans) are Transformers who could combine with each other to form a larger robot. ;''Aerialbots]] / Superion]] * Silverbolt]]– Concorde SST]] jet liner / Torso (Leader) * Air Raid (Transformers)|Air Raid]]– McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle|F-15 Eagle]] / Right leg * Fireflight (Transformers)|Fireflight]]– McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II|F-4 Phantom II]] / Right arm * Skydive (Transformers)|Skydive]]– General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon|F-16 Fighting Falcon]] / Left leg * Slingshot (Transformers)|Slingshot]]– McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II|AV-8B Harrier II]] / Left arm ;Protectobots|Protectobots / Defensor]] * Hot Spot (Transformers)|Hot Spot]]– Blue Mitsubishi Fuso Truck and Bus Corporation|Mitsubishi Fuso]] Great fire engine / Torso (Leader) * Blades (Transformers)|Blades]]– Bell 204/205]] rescue helicopter / Right arm * Streetwise (Transformers)|Streetwise]]– Police car|Police modified]] Nissan 300ZX]] / Left leg * Groove (Transformers)|Groove]]– Police motorcycle|Police modified]] Honda Gold Wing]] / Right leg * First Aid (Transformers)|First Aid]]– Toyota TownAce]] Ambulance]] / Left arm ;Technobots|Technobots / Computron]] * Scattershot (Transformers)|Scattershot]]– Cybertronian Jet / Artillery Cannon / Torso (Leader) * Lightspeed (Transformers)|Lightspeed]]– Cybertronian Car / Right leg * Strafe (Transformers)|Strafe]]– Space fighter with twin heavy cannons / Left arm * Nosecone (Transformers)|Nosecone]]– Cybertronian Drill Tank / Left leg * Afterburner (Transformers)|Afterburner]]– Cybertronian Speedbike / Right arm Clones * Fastlane (Transformers)|Fastlane]]– Cybertronian Dragster * Cloudraker (Transformers)|Cloudraker]]– Cybertronian Jet Throttlebots]] * Chase (Transformers)|Chase]] – Ferrari Testarossa]] * Freeway (Transformers)|Freeway]] – Chevrolet Corvette]] * Bumblebee (Transformers)|Goldbug]] – Volkswagen Beetle]] (character was a reformat of Bumblebee) * Rollbar (Transformers)|Rollbar]] – Jeep Wrangler]] (Leader) * Searchlight (Transformers)|Searchlight]] – Ford RS200]] * Wideload (Transformers)|Wideload]] – ''Caterpillar 777]] Dump Truck Monsterbots]] * Doublecross (Transformers)|Doublecross]] – Two-Headed Dragon * Grotusque]] – Sabertooth Winged Tiger * Repugnus]] – Bug-Like Creature Headmaster (Transformers)|Headmasters]] * Fortress Maximus]]– Fortress]] / Battle Station]] (Leader) ** Cerebros]]– Fortress Maximus's Head / Communication Center *** Galen (Transformers)|Galen]] (Comics only) *** Spike Witwicky]] (Spike became Headmaster after Galen's Death.) ** Cog (Transformers)|Cog]]– (Combined form of Gasket and Grommet) *** Gasket (Transformers)|Gasket]]– Base defense vehicle *** Grommet (Transformers)|Grommet]]– Base defense vehicle * Arcee]]– Cybertronian Car (US Cartoon only) ** Daniel Witwicky]] * Chromedome (Transformers)|Chromedome]]– Cybertronian sports coupe (similar Lamborghini Silhouette]]) ** Stylor]] * Brainstorm (Transformers)|Brainstorm]]– Cybertronian Fighter ** Arcana (Transformers)|Arcana]] * Hardhead (Transformers)|Hardhead]]– Cybertronian Tank ** Duros (Transformers)|Duros]] * Highbrow (Transformers)|Highbrow]]– Cybertronian Helicopter with twin rotors ** Gort (Transformers)|Gort]] * Siren (Transformers)|Siren]]– Toyota Supra]] Fire Chief Car ** Quig (Transformers)|Quig]] * Hosehead]]– Futuristic Fire Truck]] ** Lug (Transformers)|Lug]] * Nightbeat (Transformers)|Nightbeat]]– Porsche 959|Porsche 959 Turbo]] ** Muzzle (Transformers)|Muzzle]] Targetmaster]]s * Hot Rod (Transformers)|Hot Rod]]– Cybertronian Muscle Car (Leader) ** Firebolt (Transformers)|Firebolt]] ** Sparks (Transformers)|Sparks]] (Marvel US only) * Kup (Transformers)|Kup]]– Cybertronian Pickup ** Recoil (Transformers)|Recoil]] * Blurr]]- Cybertronian hovercar ** Haywire (Transformers)|Haywire]] * Crosshairs (Transformers)|Crosshairs]]– Cybertronian All-terrain vehicle|ATV]] ** Pinpointer]] * Pointblank (Transformers)|Pointblank]]– Cybertronian sports car ** Peacemaker (Transformers)|Peacemaker]] * Sureshot (Transformers)|Sureshot]]– Cybertronian Dune Buggy ** Spoilsport (Transformers)|Spoilsport]] ;Double Targetmasters * Quickmix (Transformers)|Quickmix]]- Concrete mixer|Cement Mixer]] ** Ricochet (Transformers)|Ricochet]] ** Boomer (Transformers)|Boomer]] * Scoop (Transformers)|Scoop]]- Loader (equipment)|Front End Loader]] ** Tracer (Transformers)|Tracer]] ** Holepunch (Transformers)|Holepunch]] * Landfill (Transformers)|Landfill]]- Dump truck|Dump Truck]] ** Flintlock (Transformers)|Flintlock]] ** Silencer (Transformers)|Silencer]] Powermasters]] * Optimus Prime|Powermaster Optimus Prime]]– Freightliner Trucks|Freightliner]] Cab over|COE]] Semi-trailer truck|Tractor Trailer]] (Leader) ** Hi-Q (Transformers)|Hi-Q]] * Getaway (Transformers)|Getaway]]– Mazda RX-7]] ** Rev (Transformers)|Rev]] * Joyride (Transformers)|Joyride]]– Dune buggy ** Hotwire (Transformers)|Hotwire]] * Slapdash]]– Formula One]] racer - Slapdash is a Powermaster Autobot who turns into a car.Slapdash (1988) - Autobot Interceptor - www.tfu.info ** Lube (Transformers)|Lube]] ;Powermaster Mercenary * Doubledealer]]– Missile Transport (Figure also transforms into Decepticon Falcon, his allegiance was controlled by which partner was merged with him.) ** Knok (Transformers)|Knok]] (Autobot partner) ** Scar (Transformers)|Scar]] (Decepticon partner) Sparkabots]] * Sizzle (Transformers)|Sizzle]]– Funny Car]] * Fizzle (Transformers)|Fizzle]]– Dune Buggy * Guzzle (Transformers)|Guzzle]]– Tank Triggerbots]] * Backstreet (Transformers)|Backstreet]]– Rocket Car * Dogfight (Transformers)|Dogfight]]– Grumman X-29|X-29]] type Aircraft * Override (Transformers)|Override]]– Motorcycle Pretenders (Transformers)|Pretenders]] Pretenders are Transformers who had an inner robot secluded behind a protective outer shell. * Cloudburst (Transformers)|Cloudburst]]– Futuristic Jet * Groundbreaker]]– Futuristic Car * Landmine (Transformers)|Landmine]]– Futuristic ATV * Sky High (Transformers)|Sky High]]– Futuristic Helicopter (There are two G1 figures named Sky High, this one and a Micromaster jet released two years later.) * Splashdown (Transformers)|Splashdown]]– Futuristic Jet Ski * Waverider (Transformers)|Waverider]]– Futuristic Submarine * Longtooth (Transformers)|Longtooth]]– Amphibious Car * Pincher (Transformers)|Pincher]]– Scorpion * Doubleheader (Transformers)|Doubleheader]]- Duel-Cockpit Jet ;Pretender Beasts * Catilla (Transformers)|Catilla]]– Tiger * Chainclaw]]– Bear ;Pretender Vehicle * Gunrunner (Transformers)|Gunrunner]]– Futuristic Jet ;Pretender Classics * Grimlock]]– Tyrannosaurus rex * Bumblebee (Transformers)|Bumblebee]]– Volkswagen Beetle * Jazz (Transformers)|Jazz]]– Porsche 935 Turbo ;Mega Pretenders * Crossblades]]– Helicopter / Dragster * Vroom (Transformers)|Vroom]]– Motorcycle / Rocket Car ;Ultra Pretenders * Skyhammer (Transformers)|Skyhammer]]– Cybertronian Car / Jet Micromasters]] * Battle Patrol ** Flak (Transformers)|Flak]]– Missile Tank ** Sidetrack (Transformers)|Sidetrack]]– Dual-Barrel Tank ** Sunrunner (Transformers)|Sunrunner]]– Gunship ** Big Shot (Transformers)|Big Shot]]– Artillery Tank * Off Road Patrol ** Mudslinger]]– Monster Truck ** Tote (Transformers)|Tote]]– Van ** Powertrain (Transformers)|Powertrain]]– Truck Cab ** Highjump (Transformers)|Highjump]]– Camper Truck * Race Car Patrol]] ** Roadhandler]]– Pontiac Firebird]] ** Swindler (Transformers)|Swindler]]– DeLorean DMC-12]] ** Tailspin (Transformers)|Tailspin]]– Porsche 962]] ** Freewheeler (Transformers)|Freewheeler]]– Lamborghini Diablo]] * Rescue Patrol]] ** Stakeout (Transformers)|Stakeout]]– Ford Taurus]] Police Car ** Red Hot (Transformers)|Red Hot]]– Fire Truck ** Seawatch (Transformers)|Seawatch]]– Hydrofoil ** Fixit (Transformers)|Fixit]]– Ambulance * Monster Truck Patrol]] ** Big Hauler]]– Green Truck ** Slowpoke (Transformers)|Slowpoke]]– Old-Style Tow Truck ** Heavy Tread]]– Tractor ** Hydraulic (Transformers)|Hydraulic]]– Blue Truck * Hot Rod Patrol]] ** Big Daddy (Transformers)|Big Daddy]]– Chevy Bel Air|'57 Chevy Bel Air]] ** Hubs (Transformers)|Hubs]]– Green Hot Rod ** Trip-Up]]– 1970s Ford Mustang]] ** Greaser (Transformers)|Greaser]]– Ford Model B (1932)#1933 Ford|'33 Ford Coupe]] * Air Patrol]] ** Blaze Master]]– Utility Helicopter ** Treadbolt]]– Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit]] ** Sky High (Transformers)|Sky High]]– Concorde]] ** Eagle Eye (Transformers)|Eagle Eye]]– McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet]] * Construction Patrol]] ** Crumble (Transformers)|Crumble]]– Crane ** Neutro]]– Bulldozer ** Takedown (Transformers)|Takedown]]– Cement Mixer ** Groundpounder]]– Payloader ;Micromaster Bases * Groundshaker (Transformers)|Groundshaker]]– Stealth Jet ** Base– Armored Car * Micromaster Autobot Rocket Base ** Countdown (Transformers)|Countdown]]– Lunar Rover *** Base– Rocket Base * Micromaster Stations ** Hot House (Transformers)|Hot House]]– A-10 Thunderbolt *** Base– Fire Station ** Ironworks (Transformers)|Ironworks]]– Truck *** Base– Construction Station ;Micromaster Transports * Erector (Transformers)|Erector]]– Crane / Assault Base * Overload (Transformers)|Overload]]– Car Carrier / Jet ;Micromaster Combiners * Astro Squad]] ** Heave (Transformers)|Heave]] & Barrage (Transformers)|Barrage]]– Lunar Vehicle ** Missile Master (Transformers)|Missile Master]] & Moonrock (Transformers)|Moonrock]]– Mobile Rocket Launcher ** Phaser (Transformers)|Phaser]] & Blast Master]]– Space Shuttle * Metro Squad]] ** Power Run]] & Strikedown]]– Hovercraft ** Roadburner]] & Wheel Blaze]]– Fire Engine ** Oiler (Transformers)|Oiler]] & Slide (Transformers)|Slider]]– Tank Truck * Micromaster Combiner Transports ** Retro (Transformers)|Retro]] & Surge (Transformers)|Surge]]– Utility Truck *** Base– Missile Launcher Trailer ** Pipeline (Transformers)|Pipeline]] & Gusher (Transformers)|Gusher]]– Construction Truck *** Base– Tank Trailer * Micromaster Combiner Autobot Battlefield Headquarters ** Overflow (Transformers)|Overflow]] & Full Barrel]]– Tractor Trailer Action Masters]] * Jackpot (Transformers)|Jackpot]] ** Sights– Falcon / Cannon * Kick-Off (Transformers)|Kick-Off]] ** Equipment– Turbopack / Flamethrower * Mainframe (Transformers)|Mainframe]] ** Push-Button– Drone Robot / Rifle * Powerflash]] (European Exclusive) ** Road Rocket– Tank / Battle Helmet * Rad (Transformers)|Rad]] ** Lionizer]]– Lion / Blast Gun * Rollout (Transformers)|Rollout]] ** Glitch (Transformers)|Glitch]]– Drone Robot / Rocket Launcher * Skyfall (Transformers)|Skyfall]] ** Top-Heavy (Transformers)|Top-Heavy]]– Rhino / Machine Gun ;Action Master Vehicles * Sprocket (Transformers)|Sprocket]] ** Attack Cruiser– Jeep / Helicopter * Over-Run (Transformers)|Over-Run]] ** Attack Copter– Helicopter / Defense Base ;Action Master Exo-Suit Vehicles * Circuit (Transformers)|Circuit]] (recolor of Decepticon Axer (Transformers)|Axer]], European Exclusive) ** Exo-Suit Vehicle– Super Sonic F-1 Racing Car / Battle Suit * Rumbler (Transformers)|Rumbler]] (European Exclusive) ** Exo-Suit Vehicle– 4WD All Terrain Vehicle / Battle Suit ;Action Master Elites (European Exclusive) * Windmill (Transformers)|Windmill]]– Helicopter * Omega Supreme#Transformers: Generation 1|Omega Spreem]]– Battle Platform ;Action Master Classics * Blaster (Transformers)|Blaster]] ** Equipment– Flight-Pack / Gun * Bumblebee (Transformers)|Bumblebee]] ** Equipment– Heli-Pack / Gun * Grimlock]] ** Equipment– Tank / Anti-tank Cannon * Inferno (Transformers)|Inferno]] ** Equipment– Hydro-Pack / Gun * Jazz (Transformers)|Jazz]] ** Equipment– Turbo Board / Gun * Sideswipe (Transformers)|Sideswipe]] (European Exclusive) ** Basher (Transformers)|Basher]]– Tank / Head Gear * Snarl (Transformers)|Snarl]] ** Tyrannitron]]– Dinosaur / Gun * Tracks (Transformers)|Tracks]] (European Exclusive) ** Vanguard (Transformers)|Vanguard]]– Tank / Head Gear ;Action Master Classics Vehicles * Optimus Prime]] ** Armored Convoy– Trailer Truck / Aircraft / Battle Station * Prowl (Transformers)|Prowl]] ** Turbo Cycle– Motorcycle / Battle Station * Wheeljack]] ** Turbo Racer– Race Car / Fighter Jet Turbomasters]] (European Exclusives) * Thunder Clash]]– Tractor trailer * Boss (Transformers)|Boss]]– Stock Car * Flash (Transformers)|Flash]]– Sports Car * Hurricane (Transformers)|Hurricane]]– GT Racer * Rotorstorm]]– Bell AH-1 Cobra|AH-1 Cobra]] * Scorch (Transformers)|Scorch]]– Compact SUV ''Generation One (Japan) Transformers: The Headmasters|Headmasters]] ''Mini-Cassettes * Decibel (Transformers)|Decibel]] ** Noise (Noizu)– Tyrannosaurus|Tyrannosaurus rex]] ** Graphy (Gurafi)– Pteranodon]] * Legout]] ** Dial (Dairu)– Iguanodon]] ** Zaur (Zauru)– Apatosaurus|Brontosaurus]] ''Headmaster Warriors'' These are Japanese exclusive Headmasters who transformed into bodiless heads. * Kirk (Transformers)|Kirk]]– Red / Grey Robot * Lione (Transformers)|Lione]]– Orange Lion * Loafer (Transformers)|Loafer]]– Red / Dark Blue Robot * Rodney (Transformers)|Rodney]]– Yellow / Blue Robot * Shuffler (Transformers)|Shuffler]]– Grey / Purple Rhino * Trizer (Transformers)|Trizer]]– Black / Purple Panther ''Other'' * Twincast]]– Boom Box (recolor of Blaster (Transformers)|Blaster]]) * Artfire]]– Fire Engine (Targetmaster recolor of Inferno (Transformers)|Inferno]]) * Ricochet (Transformers)|Ricochet (Stepper)]]– (Targetmaster recolor of Jazz (Transformers)|Jazz]]) ** Nightstick (Transformers)|Nightstick]] Transformers: Super-God Masterforce|Masterforce]] ''Powermasters#Godmasters - Transformers: Super-God Masterforce|Godmasters]] * Ginrai]] – ''Tractor Trailer (Leader) *: 19 year-old truck driver from Nagano Prefecture|Nagano]], Japan. ** Ginrai#godbomber & god Ginrai|Godbomber]] – Assault Trailer (Sold as "Apex Bomber" in United States) * Lightfoot (Transformers)|Lightfoot]] – Sports Car * Ranger (Transformers)|Ranger]] – Dune Buggy * Slapdash (Transformers)|Road King]] – F-1 Racer ''Masterforce Warriors'' These are repaint Godmasters who transformed into bodiless engines. * Aquastar]] * Bullet (Transformers)|Bullet]] * Zetca]] ''Headmaster (Transformers)#Super God Masterforce|Headmaster Juniors]] * Go Shooter]]– ''Police car]] * Cab (Transformers)|Cab]]– Fire engine]] * Minerva (Transformers)|Minerva]]– Porsche]] Ambulance]] (recolor of Nightbeat (Transformers)|Nightbeat]]) ''Pretenders (Transformers)|Pretenders]] * Metalhawk]]– ''Fighter Jet * Lander (Transformers)|Lander]]– Cybertronian ATV * Phoenix (Transformers)|Phoenix]]– Cybertronian Jet * Diver (Transformers)|Diver]]- Cybertronian submarine ''Sixchanger'' * Sixknight]] – Drill Tank, Jet, Puma, Assault Gun, Sea Skimmer ''Sparkabots'' Did not appear in anime. * Hardspark]]– Tank * Hotspark]]– Dune buggy * Wildspark]]– Funny Car Transformers: Victory|Victory]] ''Brainmasters]] * Victory Saber]] ** Star Saber]]– ''Cybertronian Jet Fighter ** Victory Leo]]– Lion / Jet * Road Caesar]]– combined form of Blacker, Braver and Laster ** Blacker (Transformers)|Blacker]]– Dune buggy ** Laster]]– Lamborghini Countach]] ** Braver (Transformers)|Braver]]– ''Ferrari F40]] ''Multiforce]] / Landcross'' * Wing (Transformers)|Wing]] – Jet * Waver (Transformers)|Waver]] – Sea Skimmer * Dash (Transformers)|Dash]] – Car * Tacker (Transformers)|Tacker]] – Military Halftrack * Mach (Transformers)|Mach]] – Space Shuttle * Tackle (Transformers)|Tackle]] – Truck ''Other'' * Galaxy Shuttle]]– Space Shuttle * Greatshot]]– Jet, Horned Beast, Armored Car, Tank, Assault Gun (figure was a retooling of Decepticon Sixshot]]) * Kakuryu (Transformers)|Kakuryu]]- Monster (Former Decepticon Dinoforce]] member, redeco of Monster Pretender]] Slog) Transformers: Zone|Zone]] ''Powered Masters]] / Big Powered]] ''The three Powered Masters combined into a super vehicle. * Dai Atlas]]– Drill Tank / Jet / Base ** Speeder (Transformers)|Speeder]]– Futuristic Car * Sonic Bomber]]– Jet / Base ** Sonic (Transformers)|Sonic]]– Porsche 944]] * Road Fire]]– ''Tank / Base ** Drill Buster]]– Drill Tank Battle Stars * Optimus Prime (Transformers)|Star Convoy]]– Tractor Trailer / Base ** Hot Rod (Transformers)|Hot Rodimus]]– Car * Sky Garry]]– Spacecraft / Base ** Shotbomber]]– Hovercar * Grandus]]– Aircraft Carrier / Base ** Spinner (Transformers)|Spinner]]– Futuristic Car Operation: Combination * Sixbuilder]] ** Crush-Bull]]– Bulldozer ** Digger (Transformers)|Digger]]– Cat Dump Truck ** Gran Arm]]– Payloader ** Ironlift]]– Crane ** Mixing (Transformers)|Mixing]]– Cement Mixer ** Treader]]– Dump Truck * Sixturbo]] ** Circuit (Transformers)|Circuit]]– F-1 Racer ** Discharge (Transformers)|Discharge]]– Fire Engine ** Glide (Transformers)|Glide]]– Police Motorcycle ** Neo-Wheel]]– Lamborghini Diablo]] ** Road Police]]– Acura NSX]] Police Car ** Sireen]]– Ambulance * Sixtrain]] ** Atlan (Transformers)|Atlan]]– SNCF TGV Atlantique|TGV]] High-Speed Train ** Converter (Transformers)|Converter]]– Freight Train ** Desire (Transformers)|Desire]]– 0 Series Shinkansen|Tokaido Series]] Bullet Train ** Raise (Transformers)|Raise]]– Odakyu Electric Railway|Odakyu Series]] Bullet Train ** San Diego (Transformers)|San Diego]]– Steam locomotive]] ** Windy (Transformers)|Windy]]– Yamagata Shinkansen|Yamagata Series]] Bullet Train * Sixwing]] ** Chain Gun (Transformers)|Chain Grun]]– Boeing AH-64 Apache|AH-64 Apache]] ** Falcon (Transformers)|Falcon]]– General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon|F-16 Fighting Falcon]] ** Flanker (Transformers)|Flanker]]- Sukhoi Su-27|Su-27]] ** Missile Run]]– Rockwell B-1 Lancer|B-1 Lancer]] ** Raker (Transformers)|Raker]]– Space Shuttle]] ** Supersonic (Transformers)|Super Sonic]]– Concorde]] ''Transformers: Generation 2'' Commander * Optimus Prime]] – Freightliner Trucks|Freightliner]] Cab over|COE]] Semi-trailer truck|Tractor Trailer]] Combat Hero * Optimus Prime]] – Kenworth]] Truck Autobot Cars * Sideswipe (Transformers)|Sideswipe]] – Lamborghini Countach]] * Inferno (Transformers)|Inferno]] – Fire Engine * Jazz (Transformers)|Jazz]] – Porsche 935|Porsche 935 Turbo]] Minibots * Bumblebee (Transformers)|Bumblebee]] * Hubcap (Transformers)|Hubcap]] * Seaspray (Transformers)|Seaspray]] * Beachcomber (Transformers)|Beachcomber]] Dinobots * Grimlock]] * Snarl (Transformers)|Snarl]] * Slag (Transformers)|Slag]] Gestalt Teams * Aerialbots]] / Superion]] – See Generation 1 Go-Bots * Double Clutch (Transformers)|Double Clutch]] * High Beam (Transformers)|High Beam]] Wreckers * Manta Ray (Transformers)|Manta Ray]] – Speedboat * Leadfoot (Transformers)|Leadfoot]] – F-1 Racer Laser Rods * Optimus Prime]]– Mid 1990s Western Star (company)|Western Star]] 4964EX Truck with Tank Trailer * Electro (Transformers)|Electro]]– Gold Pickup * Volt (Transformers)|Volt]]– Red Hot Rod ''Laser Cycles'' * Road Rocket]]– Red Chopper bike Cyberjets : ''See also List of Decepticons#Cyberjets]] * Air Raid (Transformers)|Air Raid]] – F-117 Nighthawk]] * Powerivan (Transformers)|Powerivan]] - C-17 * Jetfire]] – Stonewell/Bellcom VF-1 Valkyrie (read the first paragraph of the link to Jetfire) * Strife (Transformers)|Strife]] – ''forward-swept wing]] jet Axelerators Released in 1993, window color and name variations in European releases. * Rapido (Transformers)|Rapido]]– Cybertronian Car * Skram]]– Chevrolet Corvette]] * Turbofire]]– Pickup Truck (Also called "Hotrider") * Windbreaker (Transformers)|Windbreaker]]– Pontiac Firebird]] (Also called "Rush" or "Zap") Power Masters Not to be confused with G1 Powermasters, these figures had a wind-up wheel gimmick. * Ironhide]]– Hummer H1]] * Staxx (Transformers)|Staxx]]– Tractor-Trailer Cab European Exclusives Aquaspeeders * Aquafend]]– Dune Buggy * Deluge (Transformers)|Deluge]]– Rocket Car (released in the U.S. as "Drench") * Jetstorm]]– Stock Car (released in the U.S. as "GoBots") * Speedstream]]– F-1 Racer Lightformers * Deftwing]] – McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II]] * Ironfist (Transformers)|Ironfist]] – Hummer H1]] Obliterators * Pyro (Transformers)|Pyro]] – German fire services|Carmichael]] Cobra Fire Truck ''Robots in Disguise'' Commanders / Omega Prime * Optimus Prime]]– Japanese Hino Brandlier fire truck * Ultra Magnus]]– Car carrier Autobot Bros. * X-Brawn]] – Mercedes-Benz M-Class]] SUV (Leader) * Prowl (Transformers)|Prowl]] – Lamborghini Diablo]] Police highway pursuit vehicle * Side Burn]] – Dodge Viper]] Team Bullet Train / Rail Racer]] * Midnight Express (Transformers)|Midnight Express]] – E4 Series Shinkansen]] * Rapid Run]] – 700 Series Shinkansen]] Hikari (Shinkansen)|Rail Star]] * Railspike]] – 500 Series Shinkansen]] Nozomi (Shinkansen)|Nozomi]] (Leader) Spy Changers Original Team * Hot Shot (Transformers)|Hot Shot]] – Porsche 959]] (Leader) * R.E.V. (Transformers)|R.E.V.]] – Lamborghini Diablo]] * W.A.R.S.]] – Ford Thunderbird]] Stock Car * Crosswise]] – Futuristic Car * Ironhide]] – Ford F-Series]] pickup truck * Mirage (Transformers)|Mirage]] – Formula One|F-1 Racer]] Later Additions * Daytonus]] – Porsche 962]] + * Prowl (Transformers)#Prowl 2|Prowl 2]] – Chevrolet Impala SS]] Police Cruiser + * Side Burn]] – Dodge Viper]] + * Side Swipe#Transformers: Robots in Disguise|Side Swipe]] – Funny Car + Build Team / Landfill (Transformers)#Transformers: Robots in Disguise|Landfill]] * Wedge (Transformers)|Wedge]] – Bulldozer (Leader) * Grimlock]] – Backhoe * Heavy Load (Transformers)|Heavy Load]] – Dump Truck * Hightower (Transformers)|Hightower]] – Crane Headmaster * Fortress Maximus]]– City / Super dreadnought-Class Battleship Maximus ** Cerebros]]– Fort Max's head Unicron Trilogy]] ''Transformers: Armada]] * Optimus Prime (Unicron Trilogy)|Optimus Prime]]– ''Laurie and Trailer * Jetfire]]– Space Shuttle * Overload (Transformers)|Overload]]– Transport Trailer / Shoulder-Mounted Cannons ** Optimus Prime and Jetfire (and later Overload) combine into Optimus Prime (Unicron Trilogy)|Jet Optimus]]. * Hot Shot (Transformers)|Hot Shot]]– Audi TT]] * Red Alert (Transformers)|Red Alert]]– Emergency SUV * Smokescreen (Transformers)|Smokescreen]]/Hoist (Transformers)|Hoist]]– Crane / Steam Shovel * Blurr]]– Futuristic Ferrari F50]] * Scavenger (Transformers)|Scavenger]]– Front-end loader]] * Sideswipe (Transformers)|Side Swipe]]– Nissan Skyline]] Sedan * Sideways (Transformers)|Sideways]]– Motorcycle (dual allegiance) * Starscream (Transformers)|Starscream]]– Modified Sukhoi Su-35|Su-35]] (later becomes a Decepticon) ''Transformers: Energon]] ''Powerlink (Transformers)|Powerlinx]] Autobots * Optimus Prime (Unicron Trilogy)|Optimus Prime]]– Tractor Trailer * Omega Supreme]]– Battleship / Construction Vehicle / Crane / Turret / Cybertronian Train (recolored as Omega Sentinel) ** Optimus Prime and Omega Supreme combine to form Optimus Supreme. * Hot Shot (Transformers)|Hot Shot]]– Aston Martin Vanquish]] * Jetfire]]– Cybertronian Jet (recolored as Overcast) * Ironhide]]– Modified Toyota Land Cruiser]] * Inferno (Transformers)|Inferno/Roadblock]]– Cybertronian water-cannon Fire Truck / Crane * Rodimus]]– Cybertronian long-nose truck (recolored as Checkpoint) * Prowl (Transformers)|Prowl]]– F-1 Police Car * Landmine (Transformers)|Landmine]]– Cybertronian half-track battlefield recovery vehicle (recolored as Landquake) * Bulkhead (Transformers)|Bulkhead]]– Cybertronian assault Helicopter (recolored as Quickstrike) * Cliffjumper]]– Baja-style Dune Buggy (recolored as Beachcomber) * Wing Saber]]– Cybertronian Stealth Bomber * Downshift]]– Sports Car ''Omnicon]]s'' * Arcee]]– Speedbike * Strongarm (Transformers)|Strongarm]]– Jeep * Skyblast]]– Futuristic Jet * Signal Flare (Transformers)|Signal Flare]]– Artillery Tank ''Aerialbots]]/Superion|Superion Maximus]] * Storm Jet]]- ''Cybertronian Jet * Sky Shadow]]- A-10 Thunderbolt II]] * Terradive]]- (recolor of Sky Shadow) * Treadshot]]- Fighter Jet * Windrazor]]- (recolor of Treadshot) ''Transformers: Cybertron]] Cybertron]]ian Autobots * Optimus Prime (Unicron Trilogy)|Optimus Prime]] – ''Modified Fire Truck ** Optimus Prime and Leobreaker combine into Optimus Prime Savage Claw Mode. ** Optimus Prime and Wing Saber combine into Optimus Prime Sonic Wing Mode. * Jetfire]] – Modified Antonov An-225]] Transport Jet * Wing Saber]] – Modified A10 Thunderbolt]] * Landmine (Transformers)|Landmine]] – Front-end Loader]] * Longrack]] - Excavator (remold of Armada Hoist) * Thundercracker]] - Sukhoi Su-37 jet (defected Decepticon) Cybertron Defense Team * Scattorshot]] – Anti-aircraft Missile Vehicle / Missile Merkava 2]] Tank (Cybertron Defense Version) * Red Alert (Transformers)|Red Alert]] – Dodge Magnum]] emergency vehicle / BTR-90]] armored SCUD]] launcher (Cybertron Defense Version) * Hot Shot (Transformers)|Hot Shot]] – Chrysler ME Four-Twelve|Chrysler ME 412]] / M1117 Armored Security Vehicle]] (Cybertron Defense Version) Earth Autobots * Evac (Transformers)|Evac]]– Eurocopter Dauphin]] rescue Helicopter * Crosswise]]– Bugatti Veyron]] sports car * Signal Launcher]]– Sports car]] * Blurr]]- Futuristic sports car * Armorhide]]- Volvo FH]] truck cab * Downshift]]- Muscle Car * Overhaul (Transformers)|Overhaul]]– Humvee]] SUV * Mudflap (Transformers)|Mudflap]] – Scania]] Crane Truck (defected Decepticon) * Lugnut (Transformers)|Lugnutz]] – Motorcycle (defected Decepticon) Velocitron]] (Speed Planet) Autobots * Override (Transformers)|Override]]– Velocitronian race car * Brakedown]]– Velocitronian F-1 Drag Racer * Clocker (Transformers)|Clocker]]– Velocitronian Convertible race car (resembles a Corvette]]) * Dirt Boss]] – Velocitronian Monster Truck (defected Decepticon) Animatros (Jungle Planet]]) Autobots * Backstop (Transformers)|Backstop]] – Techno-organic Rhinoceros * Snarl (Transformer)|Snarl]] – Techno-organic wolf]] * Leobreaker]] – Techno-organic lion]] (Liger]] in Japanese version) / Savage Claw * Undermine (Transformers)|Undermine]] – Animatrosian Spinosaurus]] (defected Decepticon) * Scourge (Transformers)|Scourge]] – Animatrosian Three-Headed Firebreathing Dragon (defected Decepticon) * Brimstone (Transformers)|Brimstone]] – Animatrosian Pterodactyl]] (defected Decepticon) Gigantion]] (Giant Planet) Autobots * Metroplex (Transformers)|Metroplex]] – Bucket-wheel excavator]] * Quickmix (Transformers)|Quickmix]] – Gigantian Cement Mixer * Menasor]] – Gigatian Drilling Vehicle (defected Decepticon) Original Transformers * Vector Prime (Transformers)|Vector Prime]] – Ancient Cybertronian Starship Transformers: Universe *Optimus Primal]]- Technoorganic Gorilla (repaint of Beast Wars]] Optimus Primal) *Depth Charge (Transformers)|Depth Charge]]- Transmetals|Transmetal]] manta ray]] (repaint of Beast Wars Depth Charge) *Silverbolt (Beast Wars and Beast Machines)|Silverbolt]]- Wolf]]/eagle]] hybrid (repaint of Beast Wars Silverbolt) *Snarl (Transformers)|Snarl]]- Technoorganic lion]] (repaint of Beast Machines]] Snarl) *King Atlas (Transformers)|King Atlas]]- Futuristic jet plane (repaint of Decepticon]] Predator Skyquake]]) *Air Raid (Transformers)|Air Raid]]- Stealth fighter plane (repaint of Generation 2 Skyjack (Transformers)|Skyjack]]) *Autobot Ratchet (Transformers)|Ratchet]]- Emergency SUV (repaint of Transformers: Robots in Disguise]] X-Brawn]]) *Autobot Whirl (Transformers)|Whirl]]- Helicopter (repaint of Machine Wars Sandstorm (Transformers)|Sandstorm]]) *Crystal Widow]]- Technoorganic spider]] (repaint of Beast Machines Blackarachnia]]) *Defensor (Transformers)|Defensor]]- Combiner robot consisting of six Autobots (repaint of ''Headmasters Sixturbo]]): **Autobot Groove (Transformers)|Groove]]- Motorcycle **First Aid (Transformers)|First Aid]]- Ambulance **Hot Spot (Transformers)|Hot Spot]]- Sports car **Prowl (Transformers)|Prowl]]- Police car **Red Alert (Transformers)|Red Alert]]- Fire truck **Streetwise (Transformers)|Streetwise]]- Race car *Dinobot Striker (Transformers)|Striker]]- Technoorganic Stegosaurus]] (repaint of Beast Wars Neo]] Sabreback]]) *Dinobot Triceradon]]- Technoorganic Triceratops]] (repaint of Beast Wars Neo Guiledart]]) *Downshift]]- Sports car (repaint of Energon Downshift'' *Fireflight (Transformers)|Fireflight]]- Jet fighter (repaint of Beast Machines Spy Streak) *Inferno (Transformers)|Inferno]]- Police cruiser (repaint of Robots in Disguise Prowl) *Longhorn (Transformers)|Longhorn]]- Technoorganic goat (repaint of Beast Wars Ramulus) *Magna Stampede]]- Technoogranic unicorn]] (repaint of Beast Machines Battle Unicorn) *Night Slash]] Cheetor]]- Technoorganic cheetah]] (repaint of Beast Machines Night Slash Cheetor) *Optimus Prime]]- Yellow firetruck (repaint of Robots in Disguise Optimus Prime) *Prowl (Transformers)|Prowl]]- Police cruiser (repaint of Robots in Disguise Prowl) *Rail Racer]]- (repaint of Headmasters Sixtrain]]): **Midnight Express (Transformers)|Midnight Express]]- Shinkansen|Bullet train]] **Overload (Transformers)|Overload]]- Steam locomotive]] **Railspike]]- Bullet train **Rapid Run]]- Bullet train **Swindle (Tranformers)|Swindle]]- Box car train **Tankor]]- Bullet train *Repugnus]]- Praying mantis]]/lizard]] hybrid (repaint of Beast Wars Buzzclaw]]) *Skydive (Transformers)|Skydive]]- Technoorganic Pteranodon]] (repaint of Beast Machines Skydive) *Smokescreen (Transformers)|Smokescreen]]- Crane vehicle (repaint of Armada Smokescreen) *Sideburn (Transformers)|Sideburn]]- Sports car (repaint of Robots in Disguise Sideburn) *Stockade (Transformers)|Stockade]]- Cybertronian tank (repaint of Beast Machines Tank Drone]]) *Superion]]- (repaint of Headmasters Sixwing]]): **Air Raid (Transformers)|Air Raid]]- Fighter plane **Fireflight (Transformers)|Fireflight]]- Jet plane **Ro-Tor]]- Helicopter **Silverbolt]]- Jet plane **Skydive (Transformers)|Skydive]]- Jet **Storm Jet]]- Space Shuttle]] *Swerve (Transformers)|Swerve]]- Sports car (repaint of Armada Blurr]]) *Ultra Magnus]]- Carrier truck (repaint of Robots in Disguise Ultra Magnus) **Another Ultra Magnus- semi-truck (repaint of Armada Optimus Prime) Alternators / Binaltech * Optimus Prime]] – Dodge Ram SRT-10]] * Grimlock]] – Ford Mustang]] (Silver) * Bumblebee (Transformers)|Bumblebee]] – Volkswagen New Beetle]] (Unreleased) * Hound (Transformers)|Hound]] – Jeep Wrangler]] (Green) * Jazz (Transformers)|Jazz]] – Porsche]] 986 Boxster]] (Unreleased) * Jazz (Transformers)|Meister]] – Mazda RX-8]] * Mirage (Transformers)|Mirage]] – Ford GT]] (Blue) * Prowl (Transformers)|Prowl]] – Acura RSX]] Type-R police car * Ricochet (Transformers)|Ricochet]] – Subaru Impreza WRX]] (Black) * Rollbar (Transformers)|Rollbar]] – Jeep Wrangler]] (Red) * Rodimus]] – Ford GT]] (Orange) * Sideswipe (Transformers)|Sideswipe]] – Dodge Viper SRT-10]] (Red) * Silverstreak]] – Subaru Impreza WRC]] (Silver) * Skids (Transformers)|Skids]] – Scion xB]] * Smokescreen (Transformers)|Smokescreen]] – Subaru Impreza WRX]] (Blue) * Sunstreaker (Transformers)|Sunstreaker]] – Dodge Viper SRT-10]] Turbo (Yellow) * Swerve (Transformers)|Swerve]] – Chevrolet Corvette]] (Red) * Tracks (Transformers)|Tracks]] – Chevrolet Corvette]] (Blue) (Yellow in Japan) * Wheeljack]] – Ford Mustang]] (White w/ blue stripes) * Windcharger]] – Honda S2000]] (referred to as Overdrive (Transformers)|Overdrive]] in Japan) Timelines * Landshark (Transformers)|Landshark]]– Part of the Wings of Honor BotCon]] exclusive set in 2009. Classics / Universe (2008) * Optimus Prime]] – Modern COE Truck Cab * Grimlock]] – Tyrannosaurus rex]] * Bumblebee (Transformers)|Bumblebee]] – Citroën Xsara]] (recolored as Cliffjumper]]) * Hound (Transformers)|Hound]] – Jeep Wrangler]] * Ironhide]] – SUV * Ratchet (Transformers)|Ratchet]] – Ambulance * Jetfire]] – Cybertronian Jet * Prowl (Transformers)|Prowl]] – Nissan 350Z]] (redecoed as Silverstreak]]) * Mirage (Transformers)|Mirage]] – Formula-1 Racer * Sideswipe (Transformers)|Sideswipe]] – Lamborghini Gallardo]] (remolded as Sunstreaker]] * Powerglide (Transformers)|Powerglide]] – A-10 Thunderbolt II]] (recolored as Powerivan (Transformers)|Powerivan]]) * Silverbolt]] – XB-70 Valkyrie]] * Hot Shot (Transformers)|Hot Shot]] – Audi TT]] * Rodimus]] – Cybertronian Car (rereleased for the Dark of the Moon toyline) Transformers: Animated]] Main Characters * Optimus Prime]] – Cybertronian Truck / Fire Truck]] * Bumblebee (Transformers)|Bumblebee]] – Cybertronian F1]] race car / Daihatsu Boon]] Combat Police Detective Car * Bulkhead (Transformers)|Bulkhead]] – Cybertronian bulldozer]] / SWAT Assault Truck * Prowl (Transformers)|Prowl]] – Cybertronian Hoverbike / Police Motorcycle (offline) * Ratchet (Transformers)|Ratchet]] – Cybertronian medical transport / Ambulance * Omega Supreme]] – Cybertronian Starship "Orion" (also an Omega Sentinel) * Arcee]] – Cybertronian Sports car Dinobots * Grimlock]] – Robotic Tyrannosaurus|Tyrannosaurus rex]] * Swoop (Transformers)|Swoop]] – Robotic Pteranodon]] * Slag (Transformers)|Slag]] - Robotic Triceratops]] * Sludge (Transformers)|Sludge]] – Robotic Apatosaurus]] * Snarl (Transformers)|Snarl]] – Robotic Stegosaurus]] Elite Guard * Ultra Magnus (other incarnations)|Ultra Magnus]] – Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck]] * Sentinel Prime]] – Snowplow Truck * Jazz (Transformers)|Jazz]] – Sports Car * Longarm (Transformers)|Longarm]] - Cybertronian Crane (Autobot disguise for Shockwave) * Blurr]] – Futuristic Racing Car (crushed into cube form) * Sigma]] Supreme – Steelhaven]] (redeco of Omega Supreme; also an Omega Sentinel) Elite Guard Cadets * Jetfire]] – Futuristic Jet /'' Right Half of Safeguard (Transformers)|Safeguard]]'' * Jetstorm]] – (redeco of Jetfire) / Left Half of Safeguard (Transformers)|Safeguard]] * Shooter (Transformers)|Shooter]] - Compact sports car * Cab (Transformers)|Cab]] - Hover car * List of female Transformers|Minerva]] - Compact first aid chopper Team Athena * Rodimus]] – Cybertronian Sports car * Transformers: Generations|Kup]] - Cybertronian Pickup car * Ironhide]] – Cybertronian Minivan/Pickup truck * Red Alert (Transformers)|Red Alert]] – Cybertronian Ambulance * Hot Shot (Transformers)|Hot Shot]] – Cybertronian Sports car * Brawn (Transformers)|Brawn]] – Cybertronian Half-Track vehicle Elite Guard Tanks * Warpath (Transformers)|Warpath]] – Red Cybertronian Tank * Rampart]] - Orange Cybertronian Tank * Scatterpart]] - Green Cybertronian Tank * Rainstorm]] - Blue Cybertronian Tank * Snowstorm]] - White Cybertronian Tank Supporting Autobots * Cliffjumper]] – (redeco of Bumblebee) * Perceptor]] – Cybertronian Microscope * Wheeljack]]– Cybertronian Rally race car * Springer (Transformers)|Springer]] - Cybertronian helicopter/Cybertronian truck * Mirage (Transformers)|Mirage]] - (redeco of Blurr) * Drift (Transformers)|Drift]] - Japanese Sports car * Nightbird (Transformers)|Nightbird]] - (female redeco of Prowl) * Wreck-Gar]] – Garbage Truck * Sideswipe (Transformers)|Sideswipe]] - (redeco of Rodimus) * Sunstreaker]] - (recolor of Sideswipe) * Wing Saber]] - F35 Minor Autobots * Elita One]]– Cybertronian Car (later becomes Blackarachnia) * Yoketron]] – Unknown (Cyber-Ninja master; offline) * Alpha Trion]]– Unknown (member of Autobot council) * Waspinator|Wasp]] – (redeco of Bumblebee) (later becomes Waspinator) * Flareup (Transformers)|Flare-Up]] - Cybertronian Motorcycle * Tracks (Transformers)|Tracks]] - Cybertronian Sports car * Sky Garry]] - Cybertronian Jet * Glyph (Transformers)|Glyph]]– (female redeco of Bumblebee) * Cosmos (Transformers)|Cosmos]] - Cybertronian Mobile observatory buggy * Seaspray (Transformers)|Seaspray]] - Cybertronian Hovercraft * Powerglide (Transformers)|Powerglide]] - Orange Cybertronian Treaded ground vehicle * Steeljaw]] - Robotic Lion * Grandus]] - Cybertronian aircraft landing carrier * Brainstorm (Transformers)|Brainstorm]] - (redeco of Rodimus) * Swerve (Transformers)|Swerve]] – (redeco of Soundwave) * Dipstick]] - (redeco of Sentinel Prime) * Excellion]] - (redeco of Hot Shot) Cameo Autobots * Mainframe (Transformers)|Mainframe]] - Unknown * Beachcomber (Transformers)|Beachcomber]] - Unknown * Huffer (Transformers)|Huffer]] - Unknown * Pipes (Transformers)|Pipes]] - Unknown * Strongarm (Transformers)|Strongarm]] - Unknown Omega Sentinels The Omega Sentinels were a mass-produced line of weapons of mass destruction sharing the same body-shape, created as part of "Project Omega". Each of the Omega Sentinels are named after the letters in the Greek alphabet]]. Omega S.P.R.E.E.M. ('S'trike 'P'rototype; 'R'apid 'E'ngagement & 'E'limination 'M'odule) was the best known of the small-scale prototype Omega Sentinels that preceded Omega Supreme.[http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Omega_Sentinel_%28Animated%29 Omega Sentinel at Tramsformers wiki] * Alpha]] Supreme – Axalon]] ** Optimus Primal|Primal Major]] - Robotic Gorilla ** Cheetor]] - (redeco of Blurr) ** Rattrap (Transformers)|Rattletrap]] - Robotic Rat * Beta]] Supreme – Battlestar ** Big Bang Prime * Gamma]] Supreme – Gung Ho ** Longrack|Longrack Major]] - Pickup Truck * Delta (letter)|Delta]] Supreme – Darkstar ** Silverbolt|Silverbolt Major]] - CCA ** Air Raid (Transformers)|Air Raid]] - Cybertronian Rocket Jet ** Slingshot (Transformers)|Slingshot]] - (recolor of Starscream) ** Skydive (Transformers)|Skydive]] - Cybertronian jet ** Fireflight (Transformers)|Fireflight]] - ''Cybertronian jet * Epsilon]] Supreme – ''Eclipse ** Scattershot (Transformers)|Scattershot Major]] - Cybertronian Truck ** Lightspeed (Transformers)|Lightspeed]] – Cybertronian car ** Strafe (Transformers)|Strafe]] – Cybertronian fighter jet ** Nosecone (Transformers)|Nosecone]] – Cybertronian tank ** Afterburner (Transformers)|Afterburner]] – Cybertronian motorcycle * Power Supreme - Army ** Powerivan (Transformers)|Powerivan Major]] - Green Cybertronian Treaded ground vehicle / Cybertronian jet ** Waterblast]] - Cybertronian jet ** Runaway (Transformers)|Runaway]] - Face Car ** Ariel (Transformers)|Ariel]] - (female redeco of Blurr) * Zeta]] Supreme – Xantium ** Impactor (Transformers)|Impactor Major]] - (redeco of Onslaught) ** Roadbuster]] - (redeco of Swindle) ** Twin Twist]] - (redeco of Brawl) ** Whirl (Transformers)|Whirl]] – Cybertronian Crane (redeco of Shockwave) ** Topspin (Transformers)|Topspin]] - Blue/Red Cybertronian Treaded ground vehicle / Cybertronian jet * Eta]] Supreme – Hyperion ** Hot Spot (Transformers)|Hot Spot Major]] – Cybertronian fire engine ** First Aid (Transformers)|First Aid]] - (redeco of Red Alert) ** Blades (Transformers)|Blades]] – Cybertronian helicopter ** Streetwise (Transformers)|Streetwise]] – Cybertronian car ** Groove (Transformers)|Groove]] – (redeco of Prowl) * Theta]] Supreme – Tsunami ** Railspike Major * Iota]] Supreme – Iron Hope ** Wedge Major * Kappa]] Supreme – Chromia X ** Override Prime Live-action films ''Transformers (film)|Transformers]] * Optimus Prime]] – ''Peterbilt 379]] semi-trailer truck * Bumblebee (Transformers)|Bumblebee]] – 1977 second-generation Chevrolet Camaro]] / '' 2006 fifth-generation Chevrolet Camaro]]'' * Ironhide]] – Modified GMC Topkick]] C4500 * Ratchet (Transformers)|Ratchet]] – Hummer H2]] search and rescue SUV * Jazz (Transformers)|Jazz]] – Modified Pontiac Solstice]] GXP (killed by Megatron) Video-game Autobots * Longarm (Transformers)|Longarm]] – GMC Tow Truck (also made into a toy) * Hound (Transformers)|Hound]] – 2x4 Combat Jeep * Skydive (Transformers)|Skydive]] – (recolor of Starscream) * Hoist (Transformers)|Hoist]] – (recolor of Longarm) * Trailbreaker]] – SUV * Sideswipe (Transformers)|Sideswipe]] – Lamborghini Murciélago]] * Wheeljack]] – Sports Car Toyline Autobots * Concept Arcee]]– 2006 Buell Firebolt XB12R Motorcycle * Protoform Optimus Prime]]- Cybertronian Truck * Jazz (Transformers)|Jazz]]- (G1 repaint) * Landmine (Transformers)|Landmine]]– Sector Seven Assault Buggy * Cliffjumper]] – (recolor of Bumblebee) * Smokescreen (Transformers)|Smokescreen]] – (recolor of Jazz) * Jetfire]] – Cybertronian Fighter Jet * Camshaft (Transformers)|Camshaft]] – (recolor of Swindle) * Arcee]] - (repaint of Energon Arcee) (recolored as Elita One|Elita-One]]) * Salvage (Transformers)|Salvage]] - (recolor of Dropkick) * Signal Flare]] – (repaint of Energon Signal Flare) * Clocker (Transformers)|Clocker]] – (repaint of Cybertron Clocker) * Inferno (Transformers)|Inferno]] - (repaint of Armada Red Alert) * Skyblast]] – (repaint of Energon Skyblast) (recolored as Air Raid (Transformers)|Air Raid]]) * Evac (Transformers)|Evac]] - (retool of Blackout) * Strongarm (Transformers)|Strongarm]] – (repaint of Energon Strongarm) (recolored as Crosshairs (Transformers)|Crosshairs]]) * Armorhide]] – (repaint of Cybertron Armorhide) * Warpath (Transformers)|Warpath]] – (repaint of Cybertron Overhaul) * Grindcore (Transformers)|Grindcore]] – (repaint of Cybertron Landmine) * Wingblade]] – (repain of Cybertron Wing Saber) * Breakaway (Transformers)|Breakaway]] - (repaint of Cybertron Hot Shot) * Longview (Transformers)|Longview]] – Binoculars (repainted as Farsight T-20]]) * Power Up VT6]] – PlayStation Portable]] * Speed Dial 800]] – Cell Phone (repainted as Highline (Transformers)|Highline]]) * Spy Shot 6]] – Digital camera * Zoom Out 25x]] – Video camera]] * Nightbeat (Transformers)|Night Beat 7]] – (repaint of Booster X10) * High Score 100]] - Video Gam Controller * Hacker X-3]] – Handheld Video Game System * Mirage (Transformers)|Mirage]] – Car * Swerve (Transformers)|Swerve]] – Car ''The Reign of Starscream'' Autobots * Arcee]] - Cybertronian Motorcycle * Cliffjumper]] – (recolor of Bumblebee; final status unknown) * Cosmos (Transformers)|Cosmos]] - Cybertronian UFO-like Hovercraft * Camshaft (Transformers)|Camshaft]] – (recolor of Swindle; killed by Thundercraker) * Smokescreen (Transformers)|Smokescreen]] – Cybertronian Car (recolor of Jazz) * Signal Flare]] – (Energon Signal Flare repaint; offline) * Clocker (Transformers)|Clocker]] – Cybertronian Car (Cybertron Clocker repaint) * Skyblast]] – Cybertronian Jet (Energon Skyblast repaint) * Strongarm (Transformers)|Strongarm]] – (Energon Strongarm repaint) * Armorhide]] – (Cybertron Armorhide repaint) * Elita One|Elita-One]] – (Energon Arcee repaint; offline) * Breakaway (Transformers)|Breakaway]] - (Cybertron Hot Shot repaint) * Air Raid (Transformers)|Air Raid]] – Cybertronian Jet (Cybertron Skyblast repaint; killed by Thundercraker) * Crosshairs (Transformers)|Crosshairs]] – Cybertronian Truck (Energon Strongarm repaint) * Warpath (Transformers)|Warpath]] – (Cybertron' Overhaul repaint; offline) * Grindcore (Transformers)|Grindcore]] – (Cybertron Landmine repaint; offline) * Wingblade]] – Cybertronian Jumbo Jet (Cybertron Wing Saber repaint) * Prowl (Transformers)|Prowl]] - Unknown (appears in flashbacks throughout the film series) ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen]] Prime (Transformers)|Dynasty of Primes / Prime Leaders]] * Six Primes – ''Unknown * Optimus Prime]] – Peterbilt 379]] semi-truck (descendant of Primes) Autobots * Bumblebee (Transformers)|Bumblebee]]– Modified 2006 Chevrolet Camaro]] concept/''New 2010 Chevrolet Camaro]]'' * Ironhide]]– Modified GMC Topkick]] C4500 pickup truck * Ratchet (Transformers)|Ratchet]]– search and rescue]] Hummer H2]] * Sideswipe (Transformers)|Sideswipe]]– Silver Chevrolet Corvette]] Stingray concept * Jolt (Transformers)|Jolt]]– Blue Chevrolet Volt]] * Jetfire]] – Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird]] strategic reconnaissance aircraft (previously Decepticon; also a Seekers (Transformers)#Revenge of the Fallen|Seeker]]) (sacrifices himself to help Optimus) * Wheelie (Transformers)|Wheelie]]– Blue radio-controlled car|radio-controlled]] Ford F-Series]] Toy monster truck]] (previously a Decepticon) * Stratosphere (Transformers)|Stratosphere]] (cameo)– Antonov An-225]] The Twins * Skids (Transformers)|Skids]] – Chevrolet Beat]] concept * Mudflap (Transformers)|Mudflap]] – Chevrolet Trax]] concept Female Autobots * Arcee]] – Ducati 848]] superbike (weakened by Bonecrusher) * Chromia (Transformers)|Chromia]] – Suzuki B-King]] motorbike * Elita One|Elita-1]] – MV Agusta F4 series]] Video Game Autobots * Jazz (Transformers)|Jazz]] - Pontiac Solstice]] (also made into a toy) * Breakaway (Transformers)|Breakaway]] – Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II|F-35 Lightning II]] (also made into a toy) * Aerialbots|Aerialbot Drones]] ** Aerialbot Scouts (Fireflight (Transformers)|Fireflight]]) - F-16 Fighting Falcon]]s ** Aerialbot Snipers (Skydive (Transformers)|Skydive]]) - (redeco of Aerialbot Scouts) * Protectobots|Protectobot Drones]] ** Protectobot Scouts (Streetwise (Transformers)|Streetwise]]) - Dodge Charger]] police cruisers ** Protectobot Snipers (Blades (Transformers)|Blades]]) - Police helicopters ** Protectobot Warriors (Hot Spot (Transformers)|Hot Spot]]) - Lenco Bearcat SWAT trucks Toyline Autobots * Elita One|Elita-1]] – (redeco of Chromia) * Knock Out (Transformers)|Knock Out]] – (recolor of Reverb) * Dune Runner]] – (redeco of Landmine) * Smokescreen (Transformers)|Smokescreen]] – (Jazz repaint) * Armorhide]] – (recolor of Landmine) * Blaze Master|Blazemaster]] – News Helicopter * Hoist (Transformers)|Hoist]] – (recolor of Longarm) * Brawn (Transformers)|Brawn]] – Hummer HX]] Concept * Gears (Transformers)|Gears]] – (recolor of Stockade) * Scattorshot]] – Armored Truck * Tomahawk (Transformers)|Tomahawk]] – Eurocopter Tiger]] * Depth Charge (Transformers)|Depth Charge]] – (recolor of Sonar) * Blowpipe (Transformers)|Blowpipe]] – (recolor of Dropkick) * Whirl (Transformers)|Whirl]] – (recolor of Evac) * Nightbeat (Transformers)|Nightbeat]] – (recolor of Dead End) * Highbrow (Transformers)|Highbrow]] – Lockheed P-38 Lightning|P-38 Lightning]] * Breacher (Transformers)|Breacher]] – Armored personnel carrier]] * Rollbar (Transformers)|Rollbar]] – Delivery Van * Swerve (Transformers)|Swerve]]– (recolor of Sideswipe) * Hubcap (Transformers)|Hubcap]] – Classic car * Rollbar (Transformers)|Rollbar]] - (recolor of Dune Runner) * Seaspray (Transformers)|Sea Spray]] – Hovercraft]] * Firetrap (Transformers)|Firetrap]] - Snowplow * Grapple (Transformers)|Grapple]] – Crane ''Alliance/Nefarious'' Autobots * Optimus Prime]] – Peterbilt 379]] semi-truck * Bumblebee (Transformers)|Bumblebee]]– 2010 Chevrolet Camaro]] concept * Ironhide]]– Modified GMC Topkick]] C4500 pickup truck * Ratchet (Transformers)|Ratchet]]– search and rescue]] Hummer H2]] * Sideswipe (Transformers)|Sideswipe]]– Silver Chevrolet Corvette]] Stingray concept * Jolt (Transformers)|Jolt]]– Blue Chevrolet Volt]] * Knock Out (Transformers)|Knock Out]]– Motorcycle * Landmine (Transformers)|Landmine]]– S7 Desert Patrol Buggy (Two drones have been killed by Wreckage) * Skids (Transformers)|Skids]] – Chevrolet Beat]] concept * Mudflap (Transformers)|Mudflap]] – Chevrolet Trax]] concept * Breakaway (Transformers)|Breakaway]]– F35 Lightning II (killed by Soundwave) * Arcee]] – Ducati 848]] superbike * Chromia (Transformers)|Chromia]] – Suzuki B-King]] motorbike * Elita One|Elita-1]] – MV Agusta F4 series]] * Armorhide]]– Cab-over Trailer Truck * Blaze Master|Blazemaster]]– News Helicopter * Brawn (Transformers)|Brawn]]– Hummer HX]] Concept * Smokescreen (Transformers)|Smokescreen]]– Pontiac Solstice * Dune Runner]]– S7 Desert Patrol Buggy ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon]] Prime (Transformers)|Dynasty of Primes / Prime Leaders]] * Sentinel Prime]] – ''Rosenbauer]] Panther airport crash tender]] (Betrays Autobots, Killed by Optimus Prime) * Optimus Prime]] – Peterbilt 379]] semi-trailer truck]] Autobots * Bumblebee (Transformers)|Bumblebee]] – 2011 Chevrolet Camaro (fifth generation)|2012 Chevy Camaro ZL1 Bumblebee]] * Ironhide]] – Modified GMC Topkick]] C4500 pickup truck (killed by Sentinel Prime) * Ratchet (Transformers)|Ratchet]] – Hummer H2]] Fire Department]] E4 * Sideswipe (Transformers)|Sideswipe]] – 2012 Chevy Corvette]] Stingray Sideswipe Convertible * Mirage (Transformers)|Dino]] – Ferrari 458 Italia]] * Wheeljack|Que]]/Wheeljack]] – Mercedes-Benz W212]] (killed by Barricade) * Wheelie (Transformers)|Wheelie]] – Blue radio-controlled car|radio-controlled]] Ford F-Series]] Toy monster truck]] * Brains (Transformers)|Brains]] – ThinkPad Edge|Lenovo ThinkPad Edge]] Laptop computer Wreckers (Transformers)|The Wreckers]] * Roadbuster]] – Dale Earnhardt, Jr.]] NASCAR #88 AMP Energy]]/National Guard of the United States|National Guard]] * Leadfoot (Transformers)|Leadfoot]] – Juan Pablo Montoya]] NASCAR #42 Target * Topspin (Transformers)|Topspin]] – Jimmie Johnson]] NASCAR #48 Lowe's]]/Kobalt (tools)|Kobalt]] The Twins * Skids (Transformers)|Skids]] (cameo) – Black/Green Chevrolet Spark]] (Before "Final Cut", killed by Sentinel Prime) * Mudflap (Transformers)|Mudflap]] (cameo) – ''Black/Orange Chevrolet Spark]] (Before "Final Cut", killed by Sentinel Prime) Toyline Autobots * Arcee]] – ''Ducati 848]] superbike * Elita One|Elita-1]] – (recolor of Arcee) * Jolt (Transformers)|Jolt]] – Chevrolet Volt]] * Steeljaw]] – Mechanical dog * Jetfire]] – Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird]] * Powerglide (Transformers)|Powerglide]] - Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II]] * Air Raid (Transformers)|Air Raid]] – AEW&C Boeing E-767 * Jazz (Transformers)|Jazz]] - Pontiac Solstice]] * Whirl (Transformers)|Whirl]] – Attack Chopper * Knock Out (Transformers)|Knock Out]] – BRP Can-Am Spyder Roadster * Skyhammer (Transformers)|Skyhammer]] – Military Helicopter * Reverb (Transformers)|Reverb]] – Hoverbike * Sandstorm (Transformers)|Sandstorm]] – Dune buggy (recolored as Half-Track) * Crosshairs (Transformers)|Crosshairs]] - Cybertronian spider tank (recolored as Thunderhead) * Backfire (Transformers)|Backfire]] - Three-wheeled ATV * Roller (Transformers)|Roller]] - Lunar rover]] * Flak (Transformers)|Flak]] - (recolor of Breacher) * Guzzle - Tank * Tailpipe - Half of Motorcycle * Pinpointer - Half of Motorcycle * Aerialbot Air Raid (Transformers)|Air Raid]] - (recolor of Breakaway) Video-Game Autobots * Warpath (Transformers)|Warpath]]– Assault Tank * Stratosphere (Transformers)|Stratosphere]]– Antonov An-225 Mriya|An-225 Mriya]] * Aerialbots]] ** Silverbolt]]– General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon|F-16 Fighting Falcon]] ** Breakaway (Transformers)|Breakaway]]– Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II|F-35 Lightning II]] ** Air Raid (Transformers)|Air Raid]]– McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet|F/A-18 Hornet]] ''Rising Storm'' Autobots * Optimus Prime]] – Peterbilt 379]] semi-trailer truck]] * Bumblebee (Transformers)|Bumblebee]] – 2011 Chevrolet Camaro (fifth generation)|2012 Chevy Camaro ZL1 Bumblebee]] * Ironhide]] – Modified GMC Topkick]] C4500 pickup truck * Ratchet (Transformers)|Ratchet]] – Hummer H2]] Fire Department]] E4 * Sideswipe (Transformers)|Sideswipe]] – 2012 Chevy Corvette]] Stingray Sideswipe Convertible * Mirage (Transformers)|Mirage]] – Ferrari 458 Italia]] (weakened by Shockwave) * Wheeljack]] – Mercedes-Benz W212]] (weakened by Shockwave) * Skids (Transformers)|Skids]] – Chevrolet Beat]] concept * Mudflap (Transformers)|Mudflap]] – Chevrolet Trax]] concept * Wheelie (Transformers)|Wheelie]] – Blue radio-controlled car|radio-controlled]] Ford F-Series]] Toy monster truck]] * Brains (Transformers)|Brains]] – Cybertronian Brain Unit (formally a Decepticon) * Arcee]]– Ducati 848]] superbike * Chromia (Transformers)|Chromia]]– Suzuki B-King motorbike * Elita One|Elita-1]]– MV Agusta F4 series]] (killed by Shockwave) * Longarm (Transformers)|Longarm]]- GMC Tow Truck (killed by Shockwave) * Salvage (Transformers)|Salvage]]- Chevrolet Silverado]] (killed by Shockwave) * Jolt (Transformers)|Jolt]]– Chevrolet Volt (killed by Shockwave) * Knock Out (Transformers)|Knock Out]]- Motorcycle (killed by Shockwave) * Dune Runner]]- S7 Desert Patrol Buggy (killed by Shockwave) * Armorhide]]– Cab-over Trailer Truck (killed by Shockwave) * Blaze Master|Blazemaster]]– News Helicopter (killed by Shockwave) * Brawn (Transformers)|Brawn]]– Hummer HX]] Concept (killed by Shockwave) * Smokescreen (Transformers)|Smokescreen]]– Pontiac Solstice (killed by Shockwave) ''Transformers: Age of Extinction]] Prime (Transformers)|Dynasty of Primes / Prime Leaders]] * Optimus Prime]] – ''Rusty Marmon Motor Company|Marmon]] cab-over semi-truck Transformers 4: Age Of Extinction Vehicles Heading Back To Cali - Transformers News - TFW2005 / Western Star Trucks|Western Star 4900 Custom]] semi-trailer truck]]Transformers 4 Optimus Prime New Look Revealed. Update: Confirmed! Autobots * Bumblebee (Transformers)|Bumblebee]] – Modified Chevrolet Camaro (first generation)|1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS]] / 2014 Yellow Chevrolet Camaro]] conceptTransformers 4 Bumblebee New Vehicle Mode Confirmed - Official Photo RevealedBumblebee 2014 Concept Camaro Officially Revealed - All Vehicles Unveiled? * Drift (Transformers)|Drift]] – Helicopter]] / 2013 Bugatti Veyron]] Grand Sport Vitesse (former Decepticon) * Crosshairs (Transformers)|Crosshairs]] – 2014 Chevrolet Corvette (C7)|C7 Corvette Stingray]] / F-15 Eagle]] New Cars sighted on Transformers 4 set, Confirmed to be New AutobotsUK Toy Fair 2014 Day 2 Transformers Toy & Merchandise News - Transformers News - TFW2005 * Hound (Transformers)|Hound]] – Oshkosh Corporation|Oshkosh Defense]] Family of Medium Tactical Vehicles|Medium Tactical Vehicle]]Twitter / S4TE: Meet #hound ... * Ratchet (Transformers)|Ratchet]] – Hummer H2]] Fire Department]] E4 (killed by humans Harold Attinger's) * Unknown - Chevrolet Sonic]] RS rally car * Brains (Transformers)|Brains]] – ThinkPad Edge|Lenovo ThinkPad Edge]] Laptop computer Dinobots]] * Grimlock]] – Mechanical horned Tyrannosaurus]] * Strafe (Transformers)|Strafe]] – Mechanical two-headed, two-tailed Pteranodon]] * Slag (Transformers)|Slug]] – Mechanical spiked, bestial Triceratops]] * Scorn (Transformers)|Scorn]] – Mechanical three-sailed Spinosaurus]] * Slash (Transformers)|Slash]] – Mechanical Velociraptor]] * Slog (Transformers)|Slog]] - Mechanical spiked Apatosaurus]] * Snarl (Transformers)|Snarl]] - Mechanical Stegosaurus]] Video Game Autobots * Prime Optimus Prime]] - Cybertronian truck * Prime Bumblebee (Transformers)|Bumblebee]] - Cybertronian muscle car * Prime Grimlock]] - Mechanical Tyrannosaurus]] * Prime Sideswipe (Transformers)|Sideswipe]] – Cybertronian sports car * Prime Jetfire]] – Cybertronian jet * Prime Cliffjumper]] - (recolor of Bumblebee) * Prime Air Raid (Transformers)|Air Raid]] - Cybertronian jet * Prime Ironhide (Transformers)|Ironhide]] - Cybertronian truck * Prime Jazz (Transformers)|Jazz]] - (redeco of Sideswipe) * Prime Ratchet (Transformers)|Ratchet]] - Cybertronian ambulance * Prime Warpath (Transformers)|Warpath]] - Cybertronian tank Toyline Autobots * Evasion Mode Optimus Prime]] - Marmon Motor Company|Marmon]] cab-over semi-truck (G1 repaint) * Protoform Optimus Prime]] - Cybertronian Truck * Revenge Optimus Prime]] – Peterbilt 379]] semi-truck (redeco of Revenge of the Fallen Optimus Prime) * Jetwing Optimus Prime]] * High Octane Bumblebee (Transformers)|Bumblebee]] - Modified Chevrolet Camaro (first generation)|1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS]] * ''Battle Blade Bumblebee (Transformers)|Bumblebee]] – Chevrolet Camaro (fifth generation)|2012 Chevy Camaro ZL1 Bumblebee]] (redeco of Dark of the Moon Bumblebee) * Mirage (Transformers)|Mirage]] / Dino – Audi R8]] (redeco of Revenge of the Fallen Sideways) * Jolt (Transformers)|Jolt]] – Chevrolet Volt]] * Ratchet (Transformers)|Ratchet]] - (G1 repaint of Revenge of the Fallen Ratchet) * Topspin (Transformers)|Topspin]] - F-15 Eagle]] * Sideswipe (Transformers)|Sideswipe]] - 2014 Chevrolet Corvette (C7)|C7 Corvette Stingray]] * G1 Jetfire]] - Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird]] * Air Raid (Transformers)|Air Raid]] - F-16 Fighting Falcon]] * Evac (Transformers)|Evac]] - Chevrolet Sonic]] RS rally car * Ultra Magnus (Transformers)|Ultra Magnus]] - Peterbilt 379]] (redeco of Optimus Prime) * Rodimus|Rodimus Prime]] - Red 2014 Chevrolet Camaro]] * Swoop (Transformers)|Swoop]] - (redeco of Strafe) (also a Dinobot) * Slingshot (Transformers)|Slingshot]] - 2014 Chevrolet Corvette (C7)|C7 Corvette Stingray]] ''Transformers: Prime]]/Transformers: Generations]] Transformers: The Ride]] and Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark]] occur simultaneously with the Transformers (film series)|live-action film series]]. Prime (Transformers)|Primes / Prime Leaders]] * Prima (Transformers)|Prima]] * Vector Prime (Transformers)|Vector Prime]] * Alpha Trion]] * Solus Prime]] (offline) * Micronus Prime]] * Alchemist Prime]] * Nexus Prime]] - (formed by Mainspring (Transformers)|Mainspring]], Clocker (Transformers)|Clocker]], Chaindrive]], Pinion (Transformers)|Pinion]], and Cannonspring]]) * Oynx Prime]] * Amalgamous Prime]] * Quintus Prime]] * Fallen (Transformers)|Megatronus Prime]] (later becomes the Fallen) * Sentinel Prime|Sentinel Zeta Prime]] - ''Cybertronian truck (offline) * Orion Pax]]/Optimus Prime]] - Cybertronian truck / Long nose semi-truck / all-terrain expeditionary fighting vehicle ** Film series universe Optimus Prime]] - Peterbilt 379]] semi-trailer truck]] / Western Star Trucks|Western Star 4900 Custom]] semi-trailer truck]] ** G1 Optimus Prime]] - Semi-trailer truck * Rodimus|Rodimus Prime]] - Cybertronian muscle car ** Film series universe Rodimus]] - Red 2014 Chevrolet Camaro]] Main Autobots * Bumblebee (Transformers)|Bumblebee]] – Cybertronian muscle car / "Urbana 500" Muscle car ** Goldbug (Transformers)|Goldbug]] (reformation of Bumblebee) - (redeco of Universe Bumblebee) ** Film series universe Bumblebee (Transformers)|Bumblebee]] - Chevrolet Camaro (fifth generation)|2012 Chevy Camaro ZL1 Bumblebee]] / 2014 Chevrolet Camaro]] concept ** G1 Bumblebee (Transformers)|Bumblebee]] - Hatchback w/jet ski trailer / Muscle car * Ratchet (Transformers)|Ratchet]] – Cybertronian ambulance / Ambulance ** Film series universe Ratchet (Transformers)|Ratchet]] - Hummer H2]] Fire Department]] E4 * Smokescreen (Transformers)|Smokescreen]] - Cybertronian car / Lotus Exige]] rally car * Heatwave – Cybertronian fire truck / Fire Truck * Chase (Transformers)|Chase]] – Cybertronian car / Police Car * Boulder – Cybertronian bulldozer / Bulldozer * Ironhide]] – Cybertronian truck / Pickup truck ** Film series universe Ironhide]] - Modified GMC Topkick]] C4500 pickup truck / GMC Topkick]] Ultimate Class IV * Jazz (Transformers)|Jazz]] – Cybertronian sports car / Race car ** Film series universe Jazz (Transformers)|Jazz]] - Pontiac Solstice]] * Cliffjumper]]- (recolor of Bumblebee) / 1970s Dodge Challenger]] (offline) * Evac (Transformers)|Evac]] - Emergency Evacuation Vehicle ** Film series universe Evac (Transformers)|Evac]] - Emergeny Evacuation Vehicle / Chevrolet Sonic]] RS rally car * Prowl (Transformers)|Prowl]] - (redeco of Smokescreen) ** G1 Prowl (Transformers)|Prowl]] - Police Nissan 350Z]] * Crosshairs (Transformers)|Crosshairs]] – 2014 Chevrolet Corvette (C7)|C7 Corvette Stingray]] concept (film series universe) * Trailbreaker|Trailcutter]] - Pickup truck w/camper (recolor of Ironhide) ** G1 Trailbreaker|Trailcutter]] - SUV * Blaster (Transformers)|Blaster]] - (recolor of Soundwave) * Perceptor]] - Cybertronian microscope / Cybertronian tank / Half-track vehicle * Mirage (Transformers)|Mirage]] - Audi R8]] (film series universe) * Hot Shot (Transformers)|Hot Shot]] – (remold of Bumblebee) Supporting Autobots * Inferno (Transformers)|Inferno]] - (redeco of Hot Spot) * Warpath (Transformers)|Warpath]] - Cybertronian tank / Tank * Blurr]] - (redeco of Drift) * Tracks (Transformers)|Turbo Tracks]] - Sports car * Red Alert (Transformers)|Red Alert]] - Lamborghini Gallardo]] fire rescue vehicle * Brawn (Transformers)|Brawn]] - (recolor of Bulkhead) * Sandstorm (Transformers)|Sandstorm]] - VTOL]] jet / Dune buggy * Cosmos (Transformers)|Cosmos]] - Unidentified Flying Saucer * Huffer (Transformers)|Huffer]] - (recolor of Ironhide) * Crosscut]] - (retool of G1 Skids) * Outback (Transformers)|Fallback]] - (recolor of Breakdown) / Hummer HX]] * Scoop (Transformers)|Scoop]] - Front-end Loader * Grapple (Transformers)|Grapple]] - (redeco of Universe Inferno) * Hoist (Transformers)|Hoist]] - (retool of G1 Trailcutter) * Bodyblock]] - Amphibious APC * Nightbeat (Transformers)|Nightbeat]] - (redeco of Jazz) * Downshift]] - Ford Model B (1932)|Ford Model B]] hot rod * Windcharger]] - Ford Mustang GT]] * Mindset (Transformers)|Mindset]] - Missile tank * Deepdive|Deep Dive]] - Hovercraft Cybertronian Autobots * Sideswipe (Transformers)|Sideswipe]] – Cybertronian Sport car ** Film series universe Sideswipe (Transformers)|Sideswipe]] - 2012 Chevy Corvette]] Stingray Convertible / 2014 Chevrolet Corvette (C7)|C7 Corvette Stingray]] * Jetfire]]/Skyfire (Transformers)|Skyfire]] – Cybertronian fighter jet ** Film series universe Jetfire]] - Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird]] strategic reconnaissance aircraft * Omega Supreme]] – Cybertronian starship * Hound (Transformers)|Hound]] – Cybertronian truck ** Film series universe Hound (Transformers)|Hound]] – Oshkosh Corporation|Oshkosh Defense]] Family of Medium Tactical Vehicles|Medium Tactical Vehicle]] * Tailgate (Transformers)|Tailgate]] - (remold of Cliffjumper) (offline) * List of Autobots#Cars|Kup]] - (recolor of Ironhide) * Wreck-Gar]] - Cybertronian "Junkion" motorcycle * Wheelie (Transformers)|Wheelie]] - (redeco of Jazz) ** Film series universe Wheelie (Transformers)|Wheelie]] – Blue radio-controlled car|radio-controlled]] Ford F-Series]] Toy monster truck]] (formerly Decepticon) * Metroplex (Transformers)|Metroplex]] - Cybertronian city * Powerglide (Transformers)|Powerglide]] - Cybertronian jet (redeco of Powerivan) * Swerve (Transformers)|Swerve]] - (redeco of Kup) * Jetstorm]] - Cybertronian jet * Roadblock (Transformers)|Roadblock]] - Cybertronian trunk * Junkheap (Transformers)|Junkheap]] - (redeco of Wreck-Gar) * Snowstorm]] - (recolor of Warpath) * Rainstorm]] - (recolor of Warpath) * Rampart - (recolor of Warpath) * Scatterpart (Transformers)|Scatterpart]] - (recolor of Warpath) Female Transformers * Arcee]] – Cybertronian car / Motorcycle ** Film series universe Arcee]] - Ducati 848]] superbike / Suzuki B-King]] motorbike (redeco of Revenge of the Fallen Chromia) * Windblade]] - Futuristic VTOL]] jet (based upon the fan poll-created character) * Elita One]] - (redeco of Slipstream) ** Film series universe Elita One|Elita-1]]– MV Agusta F4 series]] * Chromia (Transformers)|Chromia]]– Suzuki B-King]] motorbike (film series universe) * Moonracer (Transformers)|Moonracer]] - Cybertronian car * Silverblast]] - Cybertronian jet * Power Raid]] - Cybertronian jet Defected Decepticons * Knock Out (Transformers)|Knock Out]] – Cybertronian racer / European sports car * Drift (Transformers)|Drift]] – Japanese Sports car ** Film series universe Drift (Transformers)|Drift]] - Helicopter]] / 2013 Bugatti Veyron]] Grand Sport Vitesse * Brains (Transformers)|Brains]] – ThinkPad Edge|Lenovo ThinkPad Edge]] Laptop computer (film series universe) The Twins * Skids (Transformers)|Skids]] – Chevrolet Beat]] concept (film series universe) ** G1 Skids (Transformers)|Skids]] - Hatchback * Mudflap (Transformers)|Mudflap]] – Chevrolet Trax]] concept (film series universe) Wreckers (Transformers)|Wreckers]] * Ultra Magnus]] – Cybertronian truck / Long nose semi-truck / Peterbilt 379]] (film series universe) * Bulkhead (Transformers)|Bulkhead]] - Cybertronian van / All-terrain SUV * Wheeljack]] - Cybertronian car / 2011 Lancia New Stratos concept * Springer (Transformers)|Springer]] - Cybertronian helicopter / Cybertronian dune buggy / Helicopter / Armoured car / Boeing AH-64 Apache]] * Ruination]] ** Impactor (Transformers)|Impactor]] - (repaint of Onslaught) ** Roadbuster]] - Cybertronian truck (repaint of Swindle) ** Twin Twist]] - (repaint of Brawl) ** Whirl (Transformers)|Whirl]] - (repaint of Vortex) / Helicopter ** Topspin (Transformers)|Topspin]] - Cybertronian jet (repaint of Blast Off) / F-15 Eagle]] (film series universe) * Leadfoot (Transformers)|Leadfoot]] - Juan Pablo Montoya]] NASCAR #42 Target (film series universe) * Seaspray (Transformers)|Seaspray]] - (offline) * Pyro (Transformers)|Pryo]] - (offline) * Rotorstorm]] - (offline) Lightning Strike Coalition Force/Dinobots]] * Grimlock]] – Cybertronian tank / Mechanical Tyrannosaurus]] (Leader; offline) ** Film series universe Grimlock]] - Mechanical horned Tyrannosaurus]] * Swoop (Transformers)|Swoop]] – Cybertronian jet / Mechanical Pteranodon]] ** Film series universe Swoop (Transformers)|Swoop]]/Strafe (Transformers)|Strafe]] – Mechanical two-headed, two-tailed Pteranodon]] * Slag (Transformers)|Slug]] – Cybertronian car / Mechanical Triceratops]] ** Film series universe Slag (Transformers)|Slug]] - Mechanical spiked, bestial Triceratops]] * Sludge (Transformers)|Sludge]] – Cybertonian truck/ Mechanical Apatosaurus]] ** Film series universe Sludge (Transformers)|Sludge]]/Slog (Transformers)|Slog]] - Mechanical spiked Apatosaurus]] * Snarl (Transformers)|Snarl]] – Cybertronian car / Mechanical Stegosaurus]] ** Film series universe Snarl (Transformers)|Snarl]] - Mechanical Stegosaurus * Slash (Transformers)|Slash]] – Mechanical Velociraptor]] (film series universe) * Scorn (Transformers)|Scorn]] – Mechanical three-sailed Spinosaurus]] (film series universe) Mini-Cons]] * Blockrock]] - (recolor of Laserbeak) * Sunder]] - (recolor of Laserbeak) * Steeljaw]] - (retool of Ravage) * Eject (Transformers)|Eject]] - (retool of Rumble) * Rewind (Transformers)|Rewind]] - (recolor of Eject) * Ramhorn]] - Cybertronian data disk / Mechanical rhino Aerialbots]]/Superion]] * Silverbolt]]– Cybertronian jet (Leader) * Air Raid (Transformers)|Air Raid]]– Cybertronian jet (redeco of Shockwave) ** Film series universe Air Raid (Transformers)|Air Raid]] - F-16 Fighting Falcon]] * Slingshot (Transformers)|Slingshot]]- Cybertronian jet ** Film series universe Slingshot (Transformers)|Slingshot]] - 2014 Chevrolet Corvette (C7)|C7 Corvette Stingray]] * Skydive (Transformers)|Skydive]]- Cybertronian jet * Fireflight (Transformers)|Fireflight]]- Cybertronian jet Protectobots]]/Defensor (Transformers)|Defensor]] * Hot Spot (Transformers)|Hot Spot]]– Cybertronian fire engine / Fire engine (Leader) * Blades (Transformers)|Blades]]– Cybertronian helicopter / Helicopter * Streetwise (Transformers)|Streetwise]]– Cybertronian car * Groove (Transformers)|Groove]]– Cybertronian motorcycle * First Aid (Transformers)|First Aid]]– Cybertronian ambulance Technobots]]/Computron]] * Scattershot (Transformers)|Scattershot]]– Cybertronian tank / Cybertronian rocket ship * Lightspeed (Transformers)|Lightspeed]]– ''Cybertronian car * Strafe (Transformers)|Strafe]]– Cybertronian fighter jet / Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk]] * Nosecone (Transformers)|Nosecone]]– Cybertronian tank * Afterburner (Transformers)|Afterburner]]– Cybertronian motorcycle Cybertron Elite Guard * Sentinel Prime|Sentinel Zeta Prime]] (former leader) * Ultra Magnus]] (former member; later becomes a Wrecker) * Smokescreen (Transformers)|Smokescreen]] (former member) References Category:Autobots|List of Autobots]] Category:Lists of fictional characters by organization]] Category:Lists of fictional robots|Autobots]] Category:Lists of Transformers characters]] Category:Lists